Partner Team's Side Story
Catfight is episode of The Normally Regular Show Plot Theresa Fowler and Morgan are at odds over who gets to go with Randy. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park) *(Morgan was suddenly screaming) *'Howard Weinerman': Hey, do you hear that? *'Mordecai': What? Sounds like someone's screaming. *'Rigby': What is it, boy? *'Gumball': What are you trying to say? *'Roger Baxter': It sounds like Morgan is screaming. *'Jon Arbuckle': Trouble at the old mill? What, are you insane? *'Happy': Somebody fall through the ice? *'Garfield': It's summer. Bobcat? *'Dopey': (Barking) *'Darwin': Morgan's in trouble! *'Dan Zembrovski': Come on, boy! *'Troll Moko': Holy crap! *'Nate': Oh my God! *'Nicole': We should go. *'Red': Walking in on Morgan and Randy having sex. *'Black': Uh, guys, that wasn't, uh... *'Green': It was some white guy with purple hair. *'Randy': What was that? *'Morgan': Shut up and put some more of that sugar in my bowl! *'Sleepy': Boy, that was embrassing. *'Yellow': Wait a minute. *'Blue': Oh, we can't tell anyone about this. *'Big Red': That is the last thing in the world we want to do. *'Wander': What a day! *'Studder': We've done everything in the world. *'Grumpy': So, I guess the only thing left to do is tell you that Randy and Morgan are having sex. *'Paz': Good Lord! *'Sylvia': Oh, no! *'Cody Burns': Uh, any idea who it was, guys? *'Dani Burns': No, we didn't see his face. *'Doc': All we know is it's a white guy with purple hair. *'Homer': How are we gonna do that? *'Zim': If those girls do those things, perhaps we should make them RETRIE FROM DOING THAT CHILD BIRTH PROCESS! *'Gumball': Yep, we need to stop them. *(Somewhere in the park house inside of the vents) *(Barranco Jr moaned) *'Barranco Jr': This is so pathetic, our father and the other lords let us searched for the heart ofthe park in the house, but the reason I moaned is because we don't know which vent it is. *'Pink': Yeah, and lucky for us, we got ourselves half way for the heart of the park. *(Pink and Barranco Jr raced away, grabbed the heart of the park and teleported at the Empire Fleet) *'Barranco': Did you got it? *'Pink': Yes we did. *(At the park) *'Theresa Fowler': Hey, what's going on? *'Mordecai': (Whispers) Morgan stole Randy. *'Theresa Fowler': Why would she? *'Mordecai': Probably because Morgan worked for the Empire. *'Howard Weinerman': No she didn't Mordecai, she is a student at Norrisville High and the leader of the Dancing Fish. *'Mordecai': Yeah right. *'Zim': Heres one thing, KILL MORGAN!!!!! *'Theresa Fowler': I think I should do it. *'Gumball': Good luck. *'Theresa Fowler': Hey, Morgan! Let's have a challenge! *'Morgan': Fine. *'Theresa Fowler': Well, it seems we're in impass how do you propose we settle this. *'Morgan': We have sex fight. But I pick than you. A one-on one battle, first one to make the other one cum is the winner? *'Theresa Fowler': Deal! *'Morgan': I used a pressire point to enhance your sense of touch, effective isn't it? Even if really think you can afford to look away... after the match has already started? *'Theresa Fowler': UAH! *'Morgan': If that's how you want to play it... I can play dirty too! *'Theresa Fowler': MMH?! HUU *'Jeannie': How's that?! The breast enhancing properties of the drug may only have a minor effect on you... but the strong aphrodisiac side effect should be even more effective! That stuff... It's the best! *'Theresa Fowler': HA?! *'Morgan': What..!! How could you say that when you are about to lose!? *'Theresa Fowler': Why not? experiencing the heights of human pleasure is more important to me than winning or losing though this isn't good enough yet only when you are truly consumed by pleasure can you truly be filled with happiness. *(Avengers arrives) *'Iron Man': Heroes, turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't trust you. *'Spider-Man': What's going on over there? *'Rigby'; Oh, man... Theresa Fowler and Morgan going at it... This is so hot! *'Mordecai': Ah...! *'Iron Fist': Hey, Mordecai what's going on? *'Mordecai': Look! *'Morgan': You have such a nice color down here- It's almost as If you were still a virigin. *'Theresa Fowler': HYA! *'Morgan': What's wrong? at your limit already? Wait a minute... you really are inexperienced, aren't you? *'Theresa Fowler': Haa, haa. *'Morgan': If that's the case, you are going to have to do better than this weren't you going to defeat me? Wren't you going to take Randy back? *'Theresa Fowler': If you don't... *'Morgan': I'm going to start growing bored of this game then I might as well just end this right now. *'Theresa Fowler': AH! *'Randy': Theresa! Hang on there! *'Hawkeye': She's too good... the difference is just to great...! He have no other choice. He have to use this... The drug She made in case Randy turned into a woman again...! *'Morgan': What's this...!? *'Theresa Fowler': Eh!? UAHH!! *'All': Ah! *'Morgan': It's not over yet!! I'm not going to lose! I'm going to make you cum no matter what! *'Theresa Fowler': KYA! *'Morgan': Ahh! No way... you really grew a cock... It can't be... Ann! It's good! It feels amazing! *'Theresa Fowler': It's... It's hitting so deep inside me! *'Morgan': I can do it! I can win!! *'Theresa Fowler': Just like that... more! give me more! AH! I just have to hold on a little bit longer... just until she cums... HUU!? *'Theresa Fowler': You're just about at your limt aren't you? *'Morgan': You can't fool me, I can see right through you I can feel your cock inside me. *'Theresa Fowler': Not so fast... I;m not going to give you a break and let you oull out. *'Morgan': EH!? *'Theresa Fowler': It looks like our real battle starts now! *'Morgan': Fine! I'll do whatever it takes!! Because I... Because for me... Because Randy is the only one for me!! We were finally able to fo out a date as equals! He's the only one You can talk openly with and who really understands you...! *'Theresa Fowler': He is really the only one for me!! The one thing I want most of all... is to just be with Randy forever. There! more!! AH! *'Randy': Only with Randy... T...Theresa... *'Theresa Fowler': RANDY!! *(Theresa Fowler got cum) *'Nova': Power Man Take a picture! *'Power Man': I will. *(Power Man takes a picture) *'Power Man': Got it! *'Theresa Fowler': GUA... *'Morgan': Fu, fu, fu. *'Theresa Fowler': How disappointing. *'Morgan': After all that, It looks like you lose and I can have Randy back. *'Phil Coulson': Don't worry. I'll send this sperm to Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man, Ant-Man, X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D. to experiment this. *(At Baxter Building) *'Invisible Woman': Hey, Reed, what are you doing? *'Mr. Fantastic': Testing this sperm. *'Invisible Woman': A sperm? What does it do? *'Mr. Fantastic': Well, the term sperm refers to the male reproductive cells and is derived from the Greek word (σπέρμα) sperma (meaning "seed"). In the types of sexual reproduction known as anisogamy and oogamy, there is a marked difference in the size of the gametes with the smaller one being termed the "male" or sperm cell. A uniflagellar sperm cell that is motile is referred to as a spermatozoon, whereas a non-motile sperm cell is referred to as a spermatium. Sperm cells cannot divide and have a limited life span, but after fusion with egg cells during fertilization, a new organism begins developing, starting as a totipotent zygote.needed The human sperm cell is haploid, so that its 23 chromosomes can join the 23 chromosomes of the female egg to form a diploid cell. In mammals, sperm develops in the testicles and is released from the penis. It is also possible to extract sperm through TESE. Some sperm banks hold up to 170 litres (37 imp gal; 45 US gal) of sperm. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Rescue': Hey, Tony, what are you doing? *(At the inside of the moon) *'Barranco': Good job my boys, you did excellent as well. *'Pink': Yep father, we got the heart of the park. *'Barranco': Anyway, now that we got the heart of the park, we should be able to conqur earth. One more thing. (Looks at the Camera) Writers, don't put exploding fortunes, dopplegangers, time stops, and hero telepprtation, otherwise if you disagree those tules, I will find you and destroy ya, is that clear!? *(The writers typed: As your wish) *'Barranco': Good, for evil. Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Now then, let's invade! *(At Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': I was testing this sperm. *(At Ant-Man's lab) *'Wasp': Hey, Hank, what are you doing? *'Ant-Man': Testing the sperm. *(At X-Mansion) *'Wolverine': Beast, what are you doing? *'Beast': Studing this sperm. *(At S.H.I.E.L.D. Base) *'Amanda Cage': Walter, are you sure we gonna experiment this sperm? *'Walter Cage': Yes. *(At the park) *'Howard Weinerman': Hey, where's the heart of the park? *'Darwin': It was Morgan and Theresa! *'Rigby': Theresa and Morgan, why did you stole the heart of the park? Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show